On Her Knees
by fresh breath
Summary: She had always captured his interest. She was a strong willed powerful shinigami with vehemence. Too bad her ego was too big for him tolerate. This woman needed to be put in her place and he was the man to do that.
1. Prologue

**AN:This pairing is my new obsession. I'm addicted to writing about them. Hopefully there's not so much OC. Aizen is a pretty damn hard character to write about. I don't know why i love the dude, usually i hate the bad guys. Hopefully this turned out okay ( Sweating nervously) **

**Thanks to my beta 12hinata123!**

**Who do You think Your Are **

**Running around leaving Scares**

**Collecting Your Jar of hearts **

**And Tearing Love Apart**

** You Are Going to Catch A Cold From the Ice Inside Your Soul- Christina Perri( Jar of Hearts)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoruichi could not see a thing. It was so dark that she felt blind. Her eyes could not adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She blinked several times but all she could see was pitch black darkness. Yoruichi was never one to fear the dark but this was strange, creepy to be precise. She could her own heart, rapidly beating against her chest. She didn't know where she was and how she got here. All she knew was that she was in some tunnel; weak and alone. Yoruichi looked around her surroundings but it was pointless, her sense of sight had let her down.

Yoruichi moved her petite hand around coming into contact with something firm and solid. She assumed that it was a wall. Her only option of getting out of here was using the wall as her guide. Her hand was firmly placed against it as she walked at a snail pace. Yoruichi had to be careful; she didn't know what laid a head. If she was reckless she would end up falling into a trap. Yoruichi began to walk slowly praying that she would make out alive. Each step that she took, she felt her body slowly weaken, her limbs were slowing giving in. This place where ever it was, seemed to be sucking her reaitsu away. She had to find a way of getting out of here quickly. Yoruichi quickened her pace ignoring the throbbing pain in her legs. As she continued on with her journey, an unexpected ear splitting noise could be heard through out the tunnel. The noise never died down and it was so loud that she felt that she would go deaf if she continued to subject her ears to the awful noise.

Yoruichi immediately sensed trouble. It took several seconds for her to realize what was going on. Now the walls seemed to moving. The goddess of flash could feel them moving, closing in around her intending to crush her. She had to think quickly, the last thing that she needed was to be crushed to death. She needed to get out of this predicament. Yoruichi would not allow herself to die here no matter what. Though her body was slowly wearing out on her, she would not give up... Yoruichi would have to muster everything that she had and get out of here. The only option that Yoruichi had left was her flash steps but even that seemed nearly impossible due the worn out state of her body. The walls were now quickly drawing closer….

Yoruichi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew the strain that would be caused to her body if she flash steps but it couldn't be helped. It was either that or get squashed to death which was clearly unacceptable. Being squashed to death by walls were an insult to her, for any self respecting shinigami. Not a classic way for an all powerful shimigami such as herself to go out. Yoruichi immediately shunpoed out of there, having no idea where she going. All she knew was that she was going forward due to the darkness that engulfed her. She had to keep on moving but the further she moved the more confined she felt. The walls were just inches away from her. Yoruichis movements were becoming restricted. The dark tunnel seemed endless. It felt like she was not moving, as if she was suspended in the exact same spot. The darkness getting the best of her, she saw no positive outcome at the end of this.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost, a blinding light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. Yoruichi had to make it, it could be her only ticket out of here. She had to struggle to get her legs to move for they were giving up on her. Each stride that she took felt more painful than the last. She felt as if gravity was pulling her backwards, as if it was working against her. But she would not give up. If she could just make it! Yoruichi was getting closer, she could feel it. This light at the end of the tunnel was her only way out. She be damned if she did not reach it. Sweat trickled down her back and she knew at the end of this her body would be run down. The only thing that mattered though was making it out of here alive. The exit was less than an arms reach away. All she needed to do was jump.

Though her legs felt numb, she managed to roughly jerk her body forward, the walls slamming behind her causing a slight tremor on the ground. She tried to stand up but her body was evidently worn out, her legs felt broken and she immediately fell to her knees. She had to regain her breath, her heart pounded against her chest frantically. She had been holding her breath the whole time so she could release as much energy as possible. She gained her breath slowly, her hands to the ground supporting her body.

"You finally made it." Yoruichi looked up to see the owner of that voice and was not surprised to see who it belonged to. "Welcome." He sat comfortably atop his pallace chair which was fit for a king. His chin supported by his fist as he stared at her. His hair was perfectly combed with a single brown strand cascading down his handsome face. He wore his white hakama with a red belt tied around his waist.

"I should have known." Yoruichi said. "You're the one behind all this."

"And it's nice to see you too." He said playfully. His eyes slowly devoured her. Her outfit clung to her womanly form. She discarded her orange jacket, and she wore only a black tank top with her black leggings. He really did appreciate the view. She really did have curves in all the right places.

"Cut the crap." Yoruichi said dangerously. "Where am I?" She slowly looked around. White walls, white tiles, everything about this place was ashen and creep. She assumed that this was Heuco Mundo, but it was hard to tell. Yoruichi still had to determine whether this was real or not.

"That question is irrelevant. What you should be asking me is why you are here." Aizens mouth bent into a slight smile.

"I already know why." Yoruichi was still recuperating on the ground. Her body was so drained. What did Aizen do to her? Her body felt as if it didn't belong to her

"You do?" He questioned simply

"This is one of your sick mind games." Yoruichi stated " So tell me, is this an illusion?"

"I will leave you to decide that." Aizen crossed his legs, still sitting on his signature white throne.

Yoruichi slowly stood up, though her body was aching from her head to her toes. Regardless of all the pain she felt, she forced herself to stand up straight. She would not show him any sign of weakness. As Yoruichi rose to her full height a searing pain shot throughout her entire body. Yoruichi immediately lost control of her body and was back on her knees. Her body was no longer hers to command.

"You should know that you're in the presence of greatness, bowing before a king is your duty." Aizen mocked her as he watched her struggling to keep her body in check. He found the sight quite pleasing. He imagined her in the same position but doing something quite different, something much more pleasing for him.

"What.." Yoruichi was having problems speaking, her nerves felt as if they were being pierced slowly. The pain was intolerable.

"You can handle it." Aizen slowly stood up and walked towards her. "You're a strong woman."

"What did you do to me?" Yoruichi managed to say. The pain was so intense she felt as if her brain would explode into a thousands pieces. She could not move, her bones would not allow her to. Her breathing rate rapidly increased.

"Kyōka Suigetsu, I'm sure you're aware of my zanpaktous abilities by now." Aizen now stood inches from her. His imposing figure pillared over kneeling one. He smiled sweetly; her wails of pain were satisfying to his ears. "Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Complete Hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make my enemies misinterpret form, shape, mass, feel and smell."

He folded his arms and looked down at her. "Now you are under my complete control." Aizen smiled evilly. "You are now under my mercy."

Yoruichi would have laughed but she couldn't. The pain was insufferable. "Under your mercy? It seems that you have become more egotistical then the last time I remembered. You may have been able to attain so much power but I assure you that you will be defeated. You are not a god, it's about time that you realise that." He immediately released reaitsu, fully aware of the discomfort that it would cause her. Yoruichi slightly annoyed him, she had to realise her place and that was beneath him, literally.

" No shimigami stands on top of the earth. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on…." Aizen looked down at Yoruichi, his sense of authority transparent. " I will be sitting on it."

" You will be stopped before that happens, better yet, you will be dead."

"Oh yeah?." He nearly laughed "And who is going to stop me? You?" All of a sudden the pain in her body intensified. She clinched her fists, her mind trying to block out the pain but it was too much for her to handle. His reaitsu nearly crushing her.

"I could at least try…" Yoruichi gazed into his brown auburn eyes. He could clearly see the pain in her eyes " to kill you!" Her voice a shaky.

"You are in no position to make threats." Aizen looked down at her and saw how much discomfort he was causing her. The bones in her body felt as if they were cracking and her organs felt as if they were slowly perforating. She never in her entire life felt such pain, every nerve in her body ached and screamed the pain it felt. Yoruichi wanted nothing more for this to stop, even if she had to beg him to end her life.

"SHIT!" She said as she tossed and turned on the floor. Her veins were purple now, she knew because they were visible. "Just kill me."

"If I wanted you died, I would killed you a long time ago." He knelt beside the writhing Yoruichi whose body was on the white tiles, limbs carelessly sprawled on the floor. "In fact there's something I want from you…." He stated staring down at her. Her mouth was slightly open trying gain back her breath. It hurt like a mother fucker.".. something that I want you to give me." He was speaking in parables now. What could she possibly give him that was so important that it made him bring her here?

"Submit to me and you will be relieved of all this pain." He said. Yoruichi kept quiet. She continued to suffer, her will was slowly breaking. He was winning and she knew. Her discomfort was getting the best of her.

"Don't be injudicious." He slowly stroked her cheek.

"Just say the words." Her heart, she felt like it was tearing slowly in her chest. What sort of power was this? Yoruichi had never felt anything like this in her entire life. She couldn't stand it, the pain was too much. Even an all-powerful shimigami like her had a weakness and pain was on of them.

"I…" She could not believe that she was doing this. She knew what this meant but now it couldn't be helped. She had no choice. "…. submit to you…" Yoruichi whispered defeated.

"I'm sorry. I never got that?" Aizen asked, authority coming in his voice. He released a large amount of his reaitsu and it felt like she was being crushed again.

"I will do what ever you want!" Yoruichi said as she gasped for breath. Her will was broken. She would do anything in order for her body to be relieved from the agony that she felt. There was no time to think rationally at this moment.

" Good." He smirked happily. He was finally getting what he wanted. Aizens voice was the last thing she heard as everything faded to black. Who knew that it would be this easy? Why didn't he think about this sooner?

This woman had always captured his interest. She was one of soul society's most powerful women along with Unohana. And her ego it was too big for him tolerate. This woman needed to know her place and he was the perfect man to put her in it. He knew various ways and that included her being beneath him or on top. Either way he didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi lay motionless. The pain was gone. It must have been all in her head, it was indeed an illusion. If this was the power of his Kyōka Suigetsu, she had clearly underestimated it. It actually felt real which scared her. How was she going to get out of this one? Yoruichi had to figure out a plan very soon.

She could actually feel her legs now as well as the rest of her body. She did not feel numb nor did her nerves ache anymore. It seemed he had placed her on something soft, it felt like a mattress. She finally had peace. Yoruichis eyes remained closed, her body fully relaxed. After alittle while she finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It seemed as if it was a room, a bedroom? The bed that she lay on was enormous covered with red silk sheets with huge black fluffy pillows to support her back. The clothes she had were diferrent, if you could call them that. She had on a tight fitting lacy white see through night dress that clung to her curves sinfully. Now she really wished that she wore panties. Her violet hair was left loose and cascaded past her shoulders. She was appalled; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he wanted to do to her.

She moved her legs steadily. She sighed when she realised that finally she was the master of her own body. Yoruichi never wanted to endure such torture again. He was truly strong, probably one of soul societies strongest shimigami. That could not be denied. Yoruichi could not defeat him and that was a harsh reality she had to accept. Her hopes lied in Ichigo, the boy had enough determination and zeal to do it.

"So you're finally awake." Aizens rhythmic voice echoed through out the room. A cold chill ran down her spine. She slowly sat up and faced him. He was shirtless showing off his powerful build, his hakama pants were still on though. Aizen could tell that she was enjoying the view, so he put on a show for her by slightly flexing his muscles on his arms as he folded them. Yoruichi looked away, slightly flushed and mostly annoyed.

Rage immediately rose from the pit of her stomach. She wanted to flash step to him and connect her fist with his face but found that she was unable to move as she was roughly jerked backwards. She soon realised that her wrists were roughly bound to the wall. Yoruichi tried to break free, moving her arms in every direction possible but it was pointless. Her super strength could not break her free from these reinforced chains.

"Save your strength." Aizen said as he leaned against the white wall. "Trust me when I say you will need it." He was enjoying watching her struggle; it was very entertaining and arousing. "I wouldn't want you to be exhausted especially since the main event has not started yet." Yoruichi didn't like the way he was staring her, the lust that she saw there was frightening. She was grateful that she still had her clothes on because the way he was looking at her was making her feel as if she was already naked.

"You are a sick, demented, twisted piece of shit." Yoruichi said spitefully.

"Don't use such strong words." Now he slowly approached her. "It makes your weakness all the more apparent." He smirked at her evilly.

"What are you going to gain out of this besides that fact that you want to make me suffer?" She searched his auburn eyes with her golden ones but all she got back was a vacant stare.

"Who said that I intended to make you suffer?" He sat on the bed; he was now inches from her. "This is going to be quite an experience for you, a pleasurable one to be precise."

She scoffed. "You are truly insane if you think that I'm….."

He leaned forward and silenced her by gently pressing her lips against his own. Aizen grew tired of all the talking. His hand was on her neck, slightly squeezing it. Her mouth was already open which give him no difficulty to stick his tongue in it. He could taste the mint that she ate from the world of the living as well as that cherry lip gloss. Her full luscious lips were so tender, so moist against his own, he had to have more, taste more. His tongue explored every contour of her mouth, a moan escaping from his lips. She really didn't know what to feel about this whole situation. Surely she could not push him off her due to the fact that her hands were tied. She tried to be unresponsive but it was so hard. The way he was moving his wet large tongue in her mouth conveyed how much of an expert he was.

He was an excellent kisser that was for sure. It wasn't like those sloppy ones she had before with her past lovers. He knew how to work those delicious pink lips of his. She could not lie to herself, she was enjoying this. That's the one thing that she hated. This was wrong. He was the enemy, Soul Society's sworn enemy and here she was lip locking with him. Her stomach churned, she felt disgusted with herself. Yoruichi immediately moved her head, parting them from their heated kiss.

"I'm not done yet." Aizen warned her as he roughly pulled her violet hair to force her to look at him. He already missed the saccharine taste of her mouth. This time he smashed his lips against hers. It was not as gentle as the one before; this was rough, filled with raw passion. He earnestly sucked on her bottom lip deepening their rather heated kiss. It was an intense make out session, and Aizen could feel his member already hardening. They definitely had a long night ahead of them. Aizen immediately parted his lips from hers and stood up. Yoruichi was left gasping for breath.

"Let me explain this to you very clearly." Aizen said nonchantly. "Do as I say and I may decide to let you go. Otherwise if you don't I might decide to keep you here and that might be a very long time considering the fact that I am immortal. As long as you know that you are mine tonight." He said coldy. Aizen could have used his sword powers and easily made her his unwilling slave but where would the fun be in that? He wanted to break her will slowly, making her submit to his every need and desire. That very process would be fun. He slowly broke the chains around her wrists, effectively freeing her.

Yoruichi slowly stood in front him, her height on the same level as his toned tanned chest. Aizen smirked at her evilly.

"Come on Yoruichi-san." He scanned her. " I'm sure you've sucked dick before. It's not that hard." He was trying to get her pissed and was happy when he saw her eyes turn into narrow slits.

Now she saw red. Yoruichis anger was so intense that her chest heaved. She raised her hand to try to smack him on his face but Aizen effortlessly caught her wrist and jerked her towards him, having her collide into his strong physique.

"Do not test me." He said coldly as he squeezed her wrists tightly causing her to wince in pain. "There's no point in fighting me Yoruichi. We both know that you know that you can't win." He whispered into her ear and closed what little distance was left between them. She could feel his hard on pressed against her belly.

" I grow tired of your games." She said through clenched teeth. She was angry, frustrated, annoyed and horny at the same time. He was getting the best of her and he knew that.

"Than…" He smiled sweetly at her. "You know what you must do…" A cold shiver ran down her spine. Fear was once again taking over again. Even if she tried to fight this man she could not defeat him, he was smarter than she was and though she hated to admit it, he was stronger too.

"Now." Lust was the number one driver. He hungrily eyed her. He could not wait any longer. "Get on your knees.."

"Wha.." She was taken off guard. The look he was now giving her she could tell that he had now lost it. A sense of terror and fear sprang across her body. "You don't expect me to.."

He was losing his patience with her. " Get. On. Your. Knees…." He released some of his reaitsu to show her that he was dead serious. She felt humiliated, embarrassed and pathetic. The way he was staring at her frightened her, as if she was not a shinigami but in fact some sex object, like she was just some hot piece of ass. His auburn eyes were blazing with wicked lust. Shame was all she felt as she steadily lowered herself to her knees. She knew very well what would happen next….

_**AN: Oh no, how is Yoruichi sama going to get out of this one. Suggestions are always welcome. Pm me if you want to... Please review, should i continue? Please don't be a ghost reader.**_


	2. Sonshitsu

**_AN: This chapter is pretty rude or should I say Explicit. I mean what can I say, Aizen is an ANIMAL! JOKING. But this chapter is pretty messed up, contains acidic lemons. So it's not too late to back out if you're not into that stuff. You have been warned. Thank to my beta 12 Hinata 123!_**

**_Thanks to snowAry,metfan,12hinata 123, 6 black key wings, fighting phoenix and DeucesArewild for kindly leaving me a review. I am truly thankful from my bottom of my perverted heart! I don't know how long this story is going to be, probably 3 to five chapters, that's if I have any more ideas. In time I hope people are inspired to write more Aizen X Yoruichi fics cuz they're rare. As much as I enjoy writing about them, I would definitely love to read one!I know this pairing is highly unlikely, like it 100% impossible right but it always good to imagine and I have been imagining a lot these days…evil grin. Enough of that, here's chapter 2 of ON HER KNEES..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Yoruichi's heart began to beat frantically against her chest. She could not believe this. Was she really going to do this? No it was not right, it was not right to accept this. Yoruichi was always a fighter, no matter how rough things got she would never back down from a fight but yet here she was about to service a man she truly despised. Never in a million years would she would have thought that she would end up in such a predicament. Yoruichi looked up at the man standing before her. His russet eyes had darkened, they had this dangerous glint to them which contrasted with the sweet grin that he wore on his handsome face.

Yoruichi knew that whatever he had in store for them could not be pleasant. She had no idea that Aizen had this side to him. Now she definitely knew that he was pervert. The man had been so obsessed with world domination that you would believe that sex would be the last thing on his mind. Yoruichi was curious; she didn't know what he was going to do with her and that scared her. Whenever it came to sex, she was always in control. She always had the final say, no matter what.

"Good girl." Aizen looked down at her thoroughly enjoying the view. Yoruichi had listened to him; she now balanced herself on her knees. Her face now level with his erection, his buldge now very visible through the thick white fabric of his pants. He was glad that he put the tight fitting see through white dress on her. He could see everything on that voluptuous body of hers. If he was not patient man he would of rushed this whole this process, his erection begging to be buried deep within her core. It was so tempting, to fuck her at that moment but he wanted to take this slow, really slow. The sight of her on her knees was so arousing to him that if he was not the strong man that he was he would have cum right than and there.

"This is low, even for you don't you think?" Yoruichi questioned him.

"No Yoruichi it is not. I simply know what I want. And when I want something, I get it." Aizen said maliciously.

"You sicken me." She made no attempt to hide the disgust in her voice.

He chuckled lightly. Confusion was written all over Yoruichi's face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just noticed how you have a tendency to run your mouth. Never the less I am going to enjoy watching you use it." He mocked her. Yoruichi was once again angered by his rude remark. She wanted to stand up, to get off her knees but he held her down by her shoulder with his strong arm effortlessly keeping her planted on her ground.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay down." He hissed at her. He glared at her though he was still smiling . "I will hurt you if you dare defy me." Yoruichi didn't move. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Yoruichi was frightened, aroused, and pissed off all, at the same time. It seemed that there was no way that she could get out this situation.

"Let us not waste time." His hands were on his belt, ready to unbuckle it. Yoruichi could see from the huge bulge in front of his white pants that he was already hard. She gulped as she could feel her stomach stirring. She was not prepared for this. Yoruichi hated giving head. She liked to be in control of it all but it seemed she had no choice. She watched in anticipation as Aizen slowly pulled off his belt.

Yoruichi wondered about the size of his member. From the size of the bulge she could tell that his member was immense. Yoruichi hated to admit it but she wanted to see what lay hidden within those pants of his. Aizen threw his belt on the floor then slowly hooked his thumbs on his pants and steadily pushed them down. She wanted to see it, she was impatient, he could see it from her eyes, she had this glint to them. He was turning her on without even trying. He pushed his pants down to his mid-thigh freeing his aching manhood.

Aizen's cock sprang to life right in front of Yoruichi's face. Her jaw dropped to the floor. The girth and length of his dick astounded her. How in the hell was she supposed to take his member into her mouth? Her mouth was not made of elastic. He was truly mad if he thought that he was going to stuff it in her mouth.

Yoruichi looked up at him with hesitant eyes, Aizen looked down at her with expectant eyes. His auburn eyes were penetrating through her. Yoruichi had no idea how badly Aizen wanted her. He wanted her against the wall, on the bed, on the floor, he wanted his pulsating member deep in her core but right now, more than anything he wanted to be in her beautiful mouth. Aizen could imagine it now those beautiful brown luscious lips wrapped around his manhood, he could have cum at the thought. This was going to be a night to remember. He was aware of Yoruichi's relationship with Kisuke, that they had been going steady for a while but he didn't care. He was going enjoy this, every single second of it.

"I do not wish to catch whatever disease that plagues your body." Her eyes shot daggers at him as she spoke. She could feel the heat between her legs, she wanted to deny that she was getting turned on by this but her body said otherwise.

" Disease?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry Yoruichi I'm clean."

"Now watch me…" Aizen ordered her. He reached out between them, his firm calloused hand grabbed hold of his aching cock. Aizen proceeded to stroke himself from tip to base, enclosing his flesh in a firm hand. Yoruichi watched him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, filled with shock. Was he really pleasuring himself in front of her? How rude and disrespectful. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her gold eyes were glued to him. She couldn't help but watch in awe. She took a chance and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, his muscular chest heaved and his breathing rapidly increased. His brown curls now ran wildly across his perfectly sculpted face and his mouth was slightly open, his pink lips looked tasty, so inviting. She felt the urge to stand up and kiss him. Yoruichi watched as his enclosed fist pumped faster, his pre cum forming at the slit of his member. Seeing such a process close up, she imagined how it would look for him to plunge himself deep in her. She tried to brush off her wayward thoughts but now it could not be helped.

Aizen opened his eyes and looked at her with a sly grin on his face. He was so damn horny right now. When more pe cum leaked from the tip of his slit, and covered his thumb, he swiped his thumb against the fullness of her moist lips.

" Lick it…." His voice was harsher then intended. Yoruichi looked at him as she didn't understand him.

" Did you hear me Yoruichi? I said lick it." Aizen was warning her.

"No." She said without second thought. Aizen liked it; she still had fight in her. She tried to pull back but Aizen hands were already in her hair. He pulled on it roughly. She whined in pain.

"Yoruichi I will hurt you if it's necessary." He yanked her roughly, pulling her hair back forcing her to look up at him. "Don't tempt me." Yoruichi now lost her will to fight, there was no point. She gulped as she slowly leaned her head forward, his dick now inches from her face. She looked at it like it was a gun pointed at her. She steadily stuck out her tongue and licked the foreskin of his thick head, licking pre cum off it. He closed his eyes enjoying her wet lithe tongue on his member. Yoruichi skillfully twirled her tongue, making him moan, though it was barely audible. This woman clearly knew what she was doing, it was expected thought. Yoruichi was no prune when it came to sex.

Yoruichi withdrew her head, tasting his pre cum in her mouth. It was salty and tangent.

" Take it all into your mouth." He said huskily, lust clouding his vision. A shiver went up and down her spine. You can do this Yoruichi, You can do this Yoruichi. She thought. Without second thought she put her hand on his shaft and proceeded to put his cock in her mouth the best way she could. Aizen groaned in pleasure, her mouth was so warm engulfing his manhood. His member was just half way in her mouth and she was already gagging. She began a slow rhythm, her mouth going up and down his shaft, stopping midway. If she did take him whole, she would choke.. Aizen was in pure ecstasy, his grunts of pleasure became more frequent. Her mouth was so warm, wet and soft. He wanted his whole member inside that pretty little mouth of hers. He didn't like the pace that she was going at; she was too slow for his liking, so without warning his hand grabbed the back of her neck as he roughly began to pump in her mouth. He managed to get his massive cock, all of it into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat several times. Yoruichi choked, luckily she had good gag reflexes otherwise she would have passed out by now. The sight of his cock disappearing in her chocolate luscious lips was driving him too an even higher ecstasy. He stopped pumping, his cock was still in the back of her throat, Yoruichi was literally could not breathe. His member was blocking her air pipe. Sosuke was on the verge of cumming in her mouth but he pulled himself out. It was several seconds before he finally let her go.

Yoruichi gasped for breath, her chest heaved as she tried to regain it.

" You bastard. Were you trying to kill me?" She glared at him angrily.

"Aww.. Did I hurt you? I'm sowy."

" Don't say things that you don't mean."

"What comes next is going to be rather pleasurable for us both."

"Bastard I just said not to say things you don't m-"

Aizen yanked her up forcing her to stand. He kissed her neck as his hands fondled with her body. A firm hand grabbed her breast causing her to moan. She bent her neck to the side giving him more access to kiss and suck on it. Yoruichi felt guilty. She knew that it was wrong, all of this. She thought of Kisuke, they had finally begun a relationship but look at what she was doing now? She was indulging in her desires and enjoying every single minute of it. No one had ever taken her this rough in her entire life. Though she felt guilty, it's not like she had a say in this, or did she?

Kisuke was beginning to fade from her thoughts. Aizen's tongue on her neck was sending strong sensations through out her body. She was so wet; she needed him now, wanted every inch of him to be buried deep within her. Though she wanted him badly, she would never admit it, Yoruichi didn't want to give him the satisfaction. His mouth parted from her neck as looked down at her. He could now see the lust which had ignited in her golden eyes. She could try and deny it but it was apparent. He could see right through her. Now he had a different obstacle in the way, he needed her naked as well and in order to do that he needed to free her from that sexy little number that that he fit on her. His hands moved to the the fabric of her see through gown that she had on and easily ripped it off her vivacious body. Yoruichi had wondered why he even bothered to put that on her if he was only going to rip them off.

She was finally in her birthday suite, stark naked infront of Sosuke. His eyes roved over sexy body hungrily; her breasts were perky, begging for his attention and most importantly begging to be sucked. Her hips rounded perfect for child bearing. Her stomach was nice and flat, and her vagina was neatly trimmed. Her legs were nice and shapely, he could wait for them to be wrapped around him. He licked his lips like she was some scrumptious meal to be devoured. His eyes were glowing.

Yoruichi had always been comfortable being naked; she knew she had stunning body. Being naked was something that that came natural to her but now, now that she had his prying eyes scanning every inch of her body she actually felt self - conscious? She immediately put her hands in front of her breasts and nether region, in attempt to cover it. It was a failed attempt though.

" Stop looking at me like that." She said, frustration was evident in her voice. "I am not a piece of meat that you must inspect."

"I have already seen everything Yoruichi." He laughed. "So why cover now? You have never been modest, but I understand why." He continued to scan her naked form with a huge smirk on his face. " I have to say,I like what I am seeing " Kisuke was an indeed lucky man. He would have been stupid if he never did her by now.

"Lets just get… this over and done with." She said as she refused to look him in the eye, for some reason she felt nervous. Instead she looked down at his legs, even his feet were nice. Why this man had to be so attractive she would never know.

He smiled at her as he walked to her. He kicked off his hakama pants now completely butt naked. Yoruichi eyes roved over his strong physique. His muscular arms and thighs were so inviting. He was definitely attractive, and most women could see that. It was too bad his good looks went to waste with his black heart. He walked up to her backing her up against the nearest white tiled wall. Her heart started to beat fast, her core was really aching now. He pecked her lips with his.

" Wrap your arms and legs around me." He mumbled against her full lips.

Yoruichi felt the anxiety creeping in. This whole experience was nerve wrecking. She hoped that he would not damage her pussy; it was possible if he decided to use his super strength. She complied and did as he told her to. Her resolve was finished. He easily carried her unto him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his strong waist. Her back supported by the white tiled wall and his strong muscular tanned arms.

He kissed her, his tongue deep in her mouth as he thrust into her causing her to yelp in response. She could feel his turgid length as he relentlessly pushed it into her entrance. His thick head pushed into her womanly folds . She moaned into his mouth at the pleasure, his slithery tongue was deep down her throat. He began a steady pace beating against her pussy. He was surprised; she was tight, so damn tight. His dick was barely in but he could already feel her wall contracting relentlessly around him. He was barely in and he could feel himself stretching her. She had fit him like a glove. Wet heat had enveloped his cock and Aizen wanted his entire length to know such immeasurable pleasure. He separated their lips so that he could look at her. Her eyes were close and lips closed. She had bitten her lips to try and surpass her moans that she made but that was so hard with the way he was filling her up. He kissed her, immense ripples of pleasure surging through his body as he lost control. He bit down on her neck as he rhythmically pumped into her.

Yoruichi whimpered under him, it was so evident that they were meant for each other, he was just so huge to fit inside it hurt. Pain rippled through her body and Yoruichi didn't know what hurt more his bite mark or cock stretching her but that didn't stop her vagina from gripping him so tightly she wanted to wince. All she could feel was him in her, throbbing. Despite the pain her pussy bathed his member with wetness. Aizen continued to plough deep in to her, hitting her cervix several times.

"Too much. Stop" She said breathlessly. " It hurts…."

Aizen looked at her as if she was mad. There was no was in hell that he was going to stop. After having a taste of that delicious hole of hers, how the hell could he. He stopped pumping into her, his size adjusting into her hole. His muscular thighs quivered at the sudden lack of movement, his dick begged to be ploughed deep into her. He wanted to make sure that she too enjoyed this as he was. Not that he cared about her, it was just that the pleasure that was surging through him was to good not be shared. He grabbed her breast and took the other chocolate nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue on her nipple sending tantalizations through out her whole body. It seemed like she had forgotten the pain that once coursed her body as she began to moan. Ecstasy. He took this as a sign to continue with where he left off.

For the second time he thrust into her. This time he was not gentle, he was hungry and he needed to eat all of his share. His strokes were strong and powerful, Yoruichi could feel every devastating inch of him enter into her body. Her pussy lips swelling in as he drilled her. She could not hold back her moans anymore.

" Don't hold….. anything back." He said against her lips as he kissed them softely. He was in heaven, never had his manhood known such immense pleasure. He was owning every inch of her. Fuck Kisuke, she belonged to him now. Whether she was in a relationship or not he didn't care. She needed to know who she belonged to.

" OH MY... GOOOOODNESSSSSSSSSSS!" It was too much for her to handle. She had never been fucked liked this ever, though the pain had intensified, surges of pleasure rippled through her. He hit her g-spot several times. Euphoria came crashing down on Yoruichi as she felt her first orgasm erupting through her like a volcano. He was not going to stop any time soon, he was on a roll. He repeatedly banged her against the tiled wall. He was not even half way done, not even close to cumming. Her body shook hard as she cum. Aizen continued his murderous pace, pumping into her tired body. There was no way she could match his stamina. Yoruichi's body could not take it anymore; it was a lost cause as she blacked out. Her eyes rolled back to head.

" Yoruichi ?" Aizen quirked an eyebrow. " Yoruichi." He couldn't believe it. What? She had blacked out, Really? He knew it, he shouldn't have used his super human strength on her. He hadn't gotten his chance to cum yet. DAMN THIS WOMAN! He slapped her gently to get her up but she was knocked out cold. He was still hard, very hard. He thrust into her slowly to try and get a reaction out of her but she was gone. He was so damn to close to his release, so close and she does this?!

"Fuck." He cussed under his breath. He was frustrated and angry.

He sighed in anger as he carried her to the bed and threw her on it. She was going to pay for this.

_**AN: Hope she's alive... Please review. Its always good to leave feedback. I don't mind constructive criticism, it would help me as a writer. Dont be a ghost reader, just let me know wat u think! Oh yeah " Sonshitsu"損失" means Lust in Japanse...**__**Thanks. **_Fresh~Breath


	3. Yume

**AN: Thanks 2 the following dope people **_**snowAry, 12hinata 123, 6 black key wings, fighting phoenix,Nessie 71,**_ **JimmyJoeblob BAKA,BAKa for leaving me a review. Much appreciated! Thanks to my beta 12 hinata 123, my beta and my partner in crime..**

**Anyways Hopefully you enjoy this..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a cool winter night. Most residents of Karakura were locked up at home in the warm blankets of their bed enjoying their sweet slumber. Only two were courageous enough to face the cold winter night. They sat comfortably on a bench simply enjoying each other's company. They were at Airashi park, whose beauty was astonishing during this time of the night. The grass was a beautiful shade of green and there was a little pond nearby which inhabited various types of undersized fish. He had always loved it here; this place was truly stunning. A place where it was rather easy to get lost in its beauty. That's why he had to bring her here. This was indeed the perfect place for what he had planned for them. He could only hope that everything went as planned. The cool breeze blew harshly against the content couple. Everything about this night was stunning, the blue sky full of glowing stars, and at a certain point in time he saw a shooting star. It was his first. Winter nights had always given him the shivers. He was not worried about feeling cold because right in her arms, he had all the warmth that he needed. He was so happy, words could not describe the joy he felt, being here, being with her.

" This place is beautiful." She said as she took in her beautiful surroundings.

"It is but not as stunning as you look tonight."

She smiled at him. "You're just flattering me"

"No, I mean it." He looked at her, the yellow kimono that she had on was exquisite, it only complimented the mocha colour of her skin. Her hair folded into a neat bun, she wore little make up for she didn't need it, she always looked stunning. " I can't keep my eyes off you."

She blushed, if her skin was lighter she would have turned beetroot red. " The same can be said for you, you look very handsome." He actually did, he had shaved, thoroughly combed his blonde hair. The lime green kimono that he put on only highlighted his toned physique.

"So?" She had also seen the shooting. "What did you wish for?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at him. His eyes were closed; his head comfortably on her shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He enjoyed the lavender he smelt on her, she smelt so good.

"Kisuke, did you hear me?" She looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"I did. Sorry I was caught up in the moment." He said as he lifted his head on her shoulder to look at her.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

" What I wished for is quite simple actually. I wished that this moment could last forever." He said sincerely and Yoruichi smiled at him, showing off her pearly whites. She did have a beautiful smile.

" You are so charming." She laughed.

" Thank you."

"So is there a reason why you called me out so late." She asked suspiciously. "Is there something on your mind?"

He looked into her golden globes. He had always loved her eyes, he loved how he would always get lost in their beauty. Could he really go through this? He was getting nervous.

" Kisuke are you okay?" She looked up at him worried. " You keep drifting off on me."

"I guess you could say that there is a lot on my mind." He let go of her waist and slowly stood up. He turned so that he was facing her. " There's something that I need to say to you. Yoruichi I am so glad that we are finally together, its been something that I wanted for a very long time. You are my everything Yoruichi, my best friend, my lover. The moments that we have spent together is something that I hold close to my heart but now I find myself wanting more, needing more."

"Wha…" She found herself tongue tied. " What are you are saying?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What I am saying is…" He took hold of her small hands. " I want to make it official, I…. I want to make you mine. I have waited too long but I know what I want. I love you so much, you are the very air that I breathe. I guess what I am trying to say Yoruichi is, marry me."

" Kisuke.." She looked at him shocked.. " I don't know what to say."

" Please say yes. I know you're a free spirit, but this won't hold you back, I won't hold you back. Just say yes."

Yoruichi stared at him, his grey eyes pleading. He knew that she felt something; he could see it in her eyes. Then she looked behind him, her face contorting, he saw terror in her eyes instead of the of the joy that he expected to see, the happiness that he hoped to see. He held her hands tighter to try and get her to look at him but it was like she was in a trance. Instead of looking at him, she kept looking behind him, at something far ahead. Someone was watching them from a distance. He was completely oblivious to her. Well this was not going as expected.

" What are you are looking at?"

"Nothing." Her eyes were now back on him. There was a moment of silence before Yoruichi finally spoke up.

" Kisuke…" She was hesitating to speak.

" Thank you."

"That's not the answer I expected to hear."

" I know but I cant…"

"What?" His heart immediately sank. " Why?"

" I can't explain it but its safer this way."

" Safer?" He held her hands tightly. " What are you talking about…."

" He is watching us." Yoruichi said her voice barely a whisper. He? Kisuke was puzzled. What the hell was she talking about about? There was no one in the park besides them. He frantically looked around. His eyes stopped looking when he saw him. A figure standing by a dark corner. Who ever this stranger was, Kisuke could not see his face. It was to dark. He could only see the smile that he wore on his face showing his toothy grin.

"I have to go." Yoruichi said softly.

" What?" He looked at her, anguish written all over Kisuke's face.

" I'm so sorry." She said as she kissed him on his forehead. She stood up and left a kneeling Kisuke . He couldn't move it was like his knees were planted to the floor. He wanted to chase after her, tell her to stay but he couldn't. He felt helpless. Kisuke watched as Yoruichi walked to the direction of the stranger. His eyes were glued to the scene in front of him. Yoruichi walked to this stranger. Now she stood of right in front of the man.

She looked up at him, his 6'1 frame towering over 5'1. He smiled at her sweetly.

Though Kisuke was meters away, he could hear everything. Say goodbye? What was he talking about, Kisuke's heart began to beat against his chest. What was going on? He felt so confused.

Yoruichi didn't answer him but she looked down meekly. Kisuke watched as the man put his calloused hands on Yoruichi's face forcing her to look at him.

"Not here, please…"

" Here." He said harshly as he kissed her forcibly on her lips. Kisuke felt like he was going to be sick, the scene in front of him was so disturbing to him. He watched as the stranger touched regions of her body that Kisuke claimed for himself. This man's hands touched her most intimate places. Kisuke quivered in rage. He was extremely irate. Yoruichi loved him, so why was she doing this to him. All of this didn't make sense!? What made him even madder was the fact that Yoruichi made no attempt to push him off. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to him? He wanted to know who this man was so he could rip his fucking head off! He wanted to call out to her but his breadth was stuck in his throat. He watched as this man took hold of Yoruichi's hand leading her off into darkness. In a blink of an eye she was gone!?

" Yoruchi! Yoruichi!?" He called out for her but she was gone…..

Kisuke's eyes immediately opened. He sat up and looked around; he was in his room. It was just a dream, a nightmare to be more precise. He sighed , he was so relieved. Dreams were something that he never took seriously but something about this one was eerie. Who was this man that Yoruichi was talking about? Was it a sign of a bad omen? Kisuke didn't know what to believe. The fact that she actually rejected his proposal in this nightmare could possibly be a sign. He had been wanting to propose for a very long time now. He opened the drawer next to his bed and took out a small red box. In it was a five karat ring. When he bought it he thought of how beautiful it would look on her finger. He had it all figured out, he would propose at Airashi park but what if it all went wrong just like the dream.

"What could that dream mean?" He pondered. Was she seeing seeing someone else? Was she in trouble? All he knew was that he didn't know what to believe. He had not seen Yoruichi in two weeks now. She had gone on another one of her adventures. He wanted to tell her stay but he couldn't. He didn't want to be selfish. She said she wouldn't be gone for long. However for some reason he felt uneasy. However now he was getting worried, she told him that she would write when she arrived yet he had not received that letter. He needed a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a cold bottle of water.

" Couldn't sleep?"

Kisuke turned around and was surprised to see Tessai. He was sitting by the counter knitting a sweater.

" Tessai what are you doing up this late?" He asked truly surprised.

" Jinta ripped his sweater, so I am making him a new one." Tessai said still focused on his work. It was surprising , he was so good at knitting. " You still haven't anwered my question Kisuke, are you alright? Your eyes are red."

" Just one of those sleepless night but I'll be fine."

" You're thinking about her aren't you?"

" No, what makes you think..." But Tessai had stopped his obvious attempt at a lie.

"It's alright to be honest. I know you miss her."

" I'm worried Tessai, do you think she's okay?" He took his bottle of water and sat opposite of Tessai on the kitchen counter. " I haven't heard from her, I thought she would write to me by now." Tessai could see how tense Kisuke was.

"I understand. You feel the need to be protective of your woman but I believe she is fine."

" You think so?"

" Yes I do. Yoruichi is a strong woman, she can handle her own. She has never needed to be protected; you out of all people should know that."

" I guess you're right." He wanted to tell Tessai about the dream but decided against it There was no need to worried. Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion? He needed to stay positive. Tessai was right there was no need to be worried; this was Yoruichi they were talking about. Indeed positivity was needed here….

**I know, I know, not much Aizen X yoruchi but that's in the next chapter. Please be nice and review. 2 keep me going please...Thanks.. Fresh~breath.**


	4. Control

**AN: This is chapter I was working on, all weekend. So yeah, it was pretty tough to write but I managed to get it done. Thanks to 12Hinata123, Nessie71, 6Black wings, Dragon Slayer 96 and JimmyJoeBlob for leaving me review. And thanks 4 the guests reviews as well. Much appreciated. Thanks to my beta, 12hinata123!... Very soon I'll be leaving for college so I don't think I will be updating this story as much. I have to stay focused and make papa proud! So with this little time I have left( less than 3 weeks now) I'll try my best and be quick with updates. But please please be nice and review. Just let me know what you think! Sorry, talking too much.. Hopefully u'll enjoy this. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoruichi slowly moved her limbs trying to recall the events from last night. She had just woken up. Where was she? More importantly what happened to her? Every inch of her body stung, especially her legs. They hurt like hell, and it seemed like there was swelling between them. She was terrified at the fact that her womanly folds hurt so bad, and the swelling down there was not normal. She wanted to cry though the tears weren't coming out. She winced in pain as she tried to move.

She immediately recalled last night's events. Aizen, that son of a bitch! She felt used and dirty. She was so infuriated, that man, how could he do this to her? She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or simply annoyed. Last night, last night he had rocked her world, she hated to admit it. It was mind blowing; no man had ever made her feel the way he did. She could still feel the side effects of her explosive orgasm in her body. It was a stupid thought that she tried to banish away.

She was perplexed, she couldn't believe that he knocked her out by fucking her. Yoruichi shuddered at the thought. What a man. She opened her eyes and looked around her; she was still in the same room like the night before, her naked form covered by a single sheet. He was gone, that was good. She didn't want him to see how he was messing up her mindset. She had to regain her composure quickly. She steadily sat up on the bed. She slowly removed the sheet that covered her body and stood on very wobbly sore legs. Her vagina stung really badly! She felt a raw burning sensation down there. She mentally cursed him for the hundredth time that minute.

Despite the throbbing pain through her lower region she managed to walk normally though it ached, she nearly stumbled at first. There was a large mirror opposite the bed. She stood right in front of it, examining herself thoroughly. Everything seemed to be fine except for the huge love bite on her neck. She rubbed it, that hurt too. That man, couldn't he at least show some restraint? She felt like she was returning from a battle with the way her body was feeling now. He truly lost it last night. Was he trying to kill her with sex? She would have laughed at that idea but this was a serious matter, with his inhumane super strength she believed that it was possible. She walked through the room noticing her clothes neatly placed at the side of the huge bed. She took hold of her black tights and put them on.

A large thud echoed through out the room as the door was pushed opened. Yoruichi looked across the room not fully dressed yet. She gulped hoping it was not him. She was still pulling on her tights. Hopefully it was not who she thought it was. She was not ready to face him yet; she didn't know why but after last night, it would be hard to look him straight in the eyes. She knew that it would probably be awkward. The individual behind the door finally stepped in.

A young teenaged looking arrancar stepped inside. She looked like she had just hit puberty. Loly had long, black hair with two pigtails which fell down to her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye was pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which gave the appearance of a hair tie. She wore a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appeared to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots.

Menoly Mallia also came in shortly after Loly. She stood behind Loly, she was with Loly wherever she went. Her blonde hair slicked with a fringe over her left eye. She wore a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar.

Loly and Menoly looked away blushing. Yoruichi still had not put on her top so her breasts were practically out there. So this was the woman Aizen Sama was with last night? Loly had heard that Aizen Sama had brought a woman here but she couldn't believe it. It was only after last night when she heard the moaning of a woman in the corridor, while walking past his room that she believed it. She was actually spying but nobody needed to know that.

Just the sight of Yoruichi made Loly sick to her stomach. What did he see in her? Yes, she was gorgeous. She had beautiful flowing violet hair which blended nicely with the supple brown of her skin and her body was very womanly but that's where it ended in Loly's eyes. Loly had slept with Aizen more times to know that she had 'pleased' him. At least that's what she wanted to believe. Though she was very inexperienced at first he was so patient with her teaching her everything about how to properly please a man.

She had to be a good partner; she always put his needs first in front of her own. Everything that he asked, she would do for him. Every style, every position she would gladly do it for him regardless of her own conformability. She was that desperate for his affection. She believed that she was very skillful. However that was not a comforting thought, Neliel, Harribel, Appaci, Menoly, Mila Rose and Sung Sun had all been with him. Loly had truly hoped that she was the best. Now there was this woman, Loly felt the urge to kill her, have her head on a bloody platter, chopping her up piece by piece with a blade.

"May I help you?" Yoruichi said, very uncomfortable with the looks that she was getting from the strange arrancars. They both stood there giving her a rude look. "Or did you came all this way to stare at me? You may look but don't touch." Yoruichi said an eyebrow quirked at the little black haired arrancar. Loly was boiling, that comment thoroughly pissing her off.

"Listen, Aizen sama requests to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see him." Yoruichi said as she finally put on her black tank top.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Loud and clear but it seems like you, did not hear what I said." She looked down at Loly. "If he wants me he knows where to find me." Great, another hotheaded brat to deal with. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, if it was not one thing it was the other.

"YOU BITCH!" Loly powerfully strode up to Yoruichi in attempt to threaten her but Yoruichi stood unmoved, she watched Loly go on her little tantrum. " You insolent little wench. Do you know who you are talking about? Who you spoke tainted words against? Aizen Sama is the greatest, he's larger than…."

"Cleary you do not know who you speak of." Yoruichi folded her arms and looked at this arrancar. She found Loly's naivety amusing. "He won't stop at nothing until he achieves his goals, even if it meant sacrificing you in the process, he would gladly do it. It's just pitiful that you cannot see that. Your letting your infatuation for him blind you."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know me. You don't know anything!" Loly spat, she stood in a stance ready to attack Yoruichi. "I could kill you."

"I would like to see you try." Yoruichi said. She raised her resiatsu warning the girl, this was going to be so easy for Yoruichi to defeat her. Just like breathing. She was not an espada, she was not even worth Yoruichi's time. She was ranked 33 in Aizen army. This would be easy. Finally someone she could handle, trying to fight Aizen had made her feel weak but this opponent was definitely under her. She would be done with this in seconds. She was the Goddess of flash after all. Yoruichi needed to carry out her frustrations on someone.

"Loly…. " Menoly said meekly. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to restrain her fellow arrancar. Her friend was always hot headed and impulsive. " Aizen sama will be furious if you make him wait. You know he hates being kept waiting."

"She needs to die." Loly spat. Menoly knew the real reason for Loly's outburst, she was jealous, very jealous but there was no way that they could fight her. Menoly could feel Yoruichi resiatsu, she was definitely a deadly opponent. There was no way that they could handle her even if both of them fought her.

"Fighting me in blind rage will get you no where. You're just going to lose"

" BITCH don't get ahead of yourself! We'll see how confident you are when I cut off your head with my blade."

" Loly, this not a good idea. Loly you don't want what happened last time to happen again do you?" She said carefully not to piss off her friend. Menoly stated. Aizen's disciplinary measures were most of the times harsh, Loly shivered at the thought. Menoly was right making Aizen mad was not a smart idea. She immediately put away her blade. Yoruichi was bored; this was a complete waste time.

"It's important," Loly said turning her back towards Yoruichi. "It would be best that you don't miss what he has to say to you." Loly said as she walked out. Menoly stood by the door waiting to see if Yoruichi would follow. Yoruichi thought about it. She needed to get out of this room, memories of last night were imprinted all over it. She needed to get out of here, though she didn't know how she was going to face him. She put on shoes, now fully dressed. Menoly watched her every move.

"Lead the way." Yoruichi stated calmly. Menoly nodded and walked out with Yoruichi closely behind. The walked into a huge spacious corridor, the pallid walls that surrounded them were gigantic. The corridor trailed on, they were several doors to the side of them. Yoruichi assumed that they were some of the rooms that belonged to espada. After several minutes of walking in the corridors that seemed endless, a huge white door came into view.

Yoruichi's heart rate rapidly increased. Could she face him? Memories of that night were still fresh in her brain, him inside her, making her succumb to her desires in every single way, igniting a flame deep with in her. She was an emotional mess, she knew. She needed to keep her composure. She would not allow him to see what he was doing to her. Menoly pushed on the door opening the last remaining barrier that separated her from him. Menoly stood by the side letting Yoruichi go in first. Yoruichi took a deep breath and stepped inside with Loly following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen sat comfortably on his throne. He smiled as he saw Yoruichi approaching. Yoruichi looked at him. Again those images flashed through her brain. She looked away very uncomfortable. He was fully dressed to her dismay. Yet he still looked good as usually. She wondered how he always managed to get his hair that perfect, was there a specific hair gel that he used. She could not train her thoughts anymore; she could not keep them on a leash. She's so flushed right now she couldn't believe it.

"Loly , I hope you were kind to our guest." He looked at his lowly aide.

"Of course Aizen Sama. Anything you ask of me I shall gladly do it." She said very politely

" Good. That's what I want to hear."

"Loly, you are dismissed." He didn't bother to look to her. His attention was fully on Yoruichi who was currently avoiding his gaze.

"Yes Aizen Sama." She bowed politely and stood. She blushed as she looked at him with awe and then left, leaving them alone. She didn't want to leave him with that woman but it's not like she had a say in the matter.

"Yoruichi..." He beamed at her. "How are you today?"

"What do you think? I'm imprisoned here against my will by a psychotic megalomaniac. I am anything but fine."

"I see. You were not complaining last night. " He looked at her knowingly. " I take it that you enjoyed yourself?"

She looked away, completely flushed. "I would rather not talk about that."

"Why not?" He stood up and walked to her. His hands in his pockets "Are you scared to simply admit that you enjoyed it? I have to say, you had me in for quite a scare. The way you lost consciousness in the middle of it was truly comical. I had almost thought I had killed you." He stated clearly amused.

" A death like that would be utterly shameful." He still had a smug look at his face.

"You think that this is a joke? I find nothing amusing." She looked at him angrily.

"I do." He smirked at her. "Was I too much of a man for you to handle?"

She scoffed. "The only reason I fainted was because I had my resiatsu drained. It was not because of you." She said though she knew that it was not the truth.

"Sure." He said unconvinced. This woman was very entertaining, always in denial. "Don't worry next time I will be gentler."

"There won't be a next time."

"Really? You make it seem as if you have the final say."

"I do have the final say."

"We will have to see about that."

"Haven't you gotten what you wanted from me? You said that you would let me go?"

"I don't recall making such a proposition."

He walked around her, enjoying the view of her womanly parts. He had the urge to get her naked again. He was losing his self control when it came to this woman. He was feeling aroused again. He chuckled inwardly.

"But then again, you have overstayed your welcome." He stopped circling her. He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm letting you go…."

"What?" She honestly couldn't believe it; she didn't know that it would be this easy. Was he just toying with her? She couldn't tell. Quite frankly she was not really ready to leave. She still needed... She cancelled out that thought immediately.

"Just like that…."

"Were you expecting something?" He smiled "You seem disappointed. Did you want to stay longer?"

"Stay for you? Don't get your hopes up." Yoruichi said.

" Good." He turned his back to her. "Let me show you the way out." He turned his back towards her. "Follow me." Yoruichi was reluctant at first. She didn't know if she could trust him. This was Aizen we were talking about. Could she trust him? She shrugged her shoulders; if this was her ticket out of here, she would have to take it. She wondered if she could really go back to the world of living at the state that she was. She was an emotional wreck. Could she really face Kisuke? Could things return to the way they were? Could things be normal again? Just by looking at Aizen stirred up feelings in her that she knew were wrong.

"Keep up." He said as he walked on. Yoruichi followed him. She was completely alert. She watched him closely as he walked in front her. It was so hard to figure out what this man was thinking. She had to watch him closely just in case he used his Kyōka Suigetsu but instead she found herself admiring the muscular regions of his body. The way his very fit body fit that hakama that he was wearing, it was hot. She didn't know why he was so attractive. She had always found him attractive ever since Soul Society, in fact at one point in time he was on her 'to do list' but that was before he betrayed Soul Society.

She found herself following him in yet another corridor. They walked in complete silence. It was several minutes before they stood before a black elevated door.

He turned around to look at her and smiled sweetly. " Your freedom awaits you." He said as he stood aside. He watched her; she looked at him suspiciously as she walked towards the door. She put her hands towards it and slowly pushed it. The shear size of it made it hard to open so she applied the necessary force which was needed. A loud thud could be heard as it opened.

She looked at him, her eyes lingering on his person. Was this ordeal finally over? She didn't know what to feel. She still wanted hi… Damn those thoughts again. She cancelled out those thoughts before she could even think it. He looked back at her with that signature smile on his face, his eyes not showing her any sign of emotion.

"Go on now. You don't want to keep Kisuke waiting."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She quickly gained her composure and stepped inside, without taking a second look back. What ever she felt for that man she would get rid of it. She would have to keep a lock on her emotions or at least try to. She steadily walked inside, surrounded by a completely different environment. It was so hard to see, she had to strain her eyes a couple of times in order to see around her. There was so much steam around this place that she felt that keeping her eyes open would burn them, so she had to close them. She could hear the sound of water, almost as if rain was pouring. That sound was so refreshing, it made her feel relaxed. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around her. The steam cleared up, allowing her to view her surroundings. Her eyes were immediately wide with shock. A hot spring?! What the fuck? How the hell was this supposed to get her out of here like this? Unless, that bastard! Damn this man he was mocking her again!? She felt stupid; she should have known that this was too good to be true.

Aizen chuckled behind her. It is so fun playing mind games with people. He couldn't believe that she actually fell for it. Let her go, that idea never crossed his mind. Ever! He still wanted her, needed her. He was still very unsatisfied with last night's events. He thought after using her once he would toss her out on her ass or perhaps even kill her but now that seemed impossible. She was his sweet little addiction, especially after getting a taste of that hole of hers. Yoruichi turned around, she looked towards him, her eyes were now narrows slits. She clinched her hands into fists. He was immediately aroused. He felt blood rushing to his groin. He had that sudden urge to ravage her again. She looked so delicious when she was mad. It was good that she was angry. It would make what he had planned for them all the more entertaining. His firm hands on his hakama. He began to slowly disrobe himself revealing his very defined muscular tanned chest and six pack. A hot spring was always his favorite place to get carried away besides he needed to get her cleaned up. Yoruichi gasped. Was he really thinking about sex at a time like this? Now she knew that letting her go was definitely the last thing on his mind right now. She could not go for another round, especially not with him! She was still very swollen down there, but that was not going to stop him anyway.

" You lied to me!"

"Did you really think that I would let you go that easily?" He looked down at her grinning. "Don't be so naïve, it does not suit you."

"I had no intention whatsoever of letting you go." He said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Her chest heaved due her rising temper. "You better let me leave."

"I'd rather you stay." He said gruffly

"You cannot keep me here against my will." She walked to him in anger. "I am no one's prisoner."

He looked at her darkly. "Yoruichi, you're not only my prisoner, you are my property…" Property?What? She was not a thing! What the hell was wrong with him? That's it; she has had it with this man! She was so angry; this man had made her so frustrated. Who did he think he was talking to? She immediately smacked him hard on his face. She had hit him so hard on his face that her small palm hurt. It was so fast that even Aizen couldn't see that coming. She had used enough force to get his cheek to redden. It felt damn good to finally get a hit in.

Though it stung, he didn't even flinch. Yoruichi didn't move, what did she just do? The way he was looking at her terrified her. He looked very angry. She actually was scared which was quite a foreign feeling to her. He gave her a death glare. How dare she do that? He needed to teach her a lesson, a long, thorough lesson. He was not smiling anymore. His lips formed a thin line as his auburn eyes were blazing with anger.

"_You're going to regret doing that_….." He said closing the distance between them. He was close to shouting and she could sense the vehemence in his deep voice.

Loly and Menoly stood watching from a distance, rejoicing happily. They were spying on Aizen yet again; their obsession for him was sickening.

Once you defied Aizen sama it was death for you. They believed that he was going to kill her. Maybe now Aizen would actually pay Loly a second glance with Yoruichi dead. Besides she had missed his skilful hands, his strong very masculine sexy body covering her tiny one….

"_Hehehehe_… _That bitch is going to die_…." Loly said triumphantly and looked at Menoly grinning evilly. They were going to sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

_**AN:Oh no... Anyway The message is the same.. I know this is becoming a repetitive chorus from me but NO ghost readers! Suggestions are always welcome!**_


	5. Bad Romance

**AN: Another Update : )This Chapter contains lemons. U hav been warned...**

**Thanks to my beta 12Hinata123!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear, that's all she felt right now as this man drew closer to her. She had always taken herself to be a fearless woman but yet at this moment, she was rendered helpless. She recalled memories which she considered daunting and they weren't that many. Like the time when Kisuke, Tessai and herself were exiled from Soul Society forcing them to leave their home, friends and loved ones. That was truly painful but what scared her the most was the fact that they may never be able to return home. Or the time when she became head of the her clan. That indeed was a scary moment to her, running her clan was something that she never wanted to do. Those incidents were frightening to her yet this moment right here topped the list.

He was drawing closer to her, step by step. Loly chuckled evilly.

'She's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to die.'

That was a repetitive chorus that played in her head. She and Menoly hid behind a huge rock where they believed Aizen and Yoruichi could not see them. Aizen knew that they were there however he would deal with them later. Right now he had important matters to deal with at hand.

The hot spring was stunning with its beautiful sky blue water that was steaming hot. The temperature of the water was very relaxing against ones skin. The ground was covered with rocks which only added to the natural beauty of the place. But that did little to ease the tension in the air.

Now she wished that she had not pissed him off. She could feel him steadily increasing his reaitsu. She was frightened. Shit! Shit! Shit! Think Yoruichi! Think! She was trying to pull herself together, to put her thoughts together but that was so difficult. The way he was glaring at her embedded fear deep within her. His dark rheumy eyes showed no emotion whatsoever and for once he was not smiling.

That made Yoruichi very uneasy; she could not pull herself together. She had to conceal her anxiety; she knew he would have thoroughly enjoyed watching her quiver in fear. She would not allow him to see her that way. Yoruichi positioned her fists in front of her body and planted her legs firmly on the ground. She was going to do what came naturally to her; she was going to fight him. She would not allow him to take advantage of her anymore. Though her legs were still injured from what he did to her she would still fight.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her surprised. He studied her stance, clearly amused. This woman still had a fighting spirit? That excited him even more. Sosuke's craving for her became even stronger. Indeed she had angered him. He wanted nothing more to show her who was the best between the two of them, to show her he was in control. He planned to make her submit to him in every way possible. Aizen studied her carefully. He could see the love bite that he put on her; it looked like it hurt a lot. He had planned to add a whole lot more after he was through with her.

"You want to fight me?" He looked at her sternly. He was not really in the mood to fight right now. Right now he needed her to take care of his straining erection but it seemed like that was not going to be the case.

Yoruichi clinched her fists, looking at her opponent. "I do."

He looked at her, and nearly laughed. "Do you know what you are doing? Do you know who you want to fight against?"

"Your arrogance is your weakness Sosuke. You may put yourself on a pedestal but one day, you will fall hard."

"Weakness? I have none." He ran his hands through his brown hair, his eyes still on her. "Do you really think that you have what it takes to defeat me? I am the very definition of power." He raised his reaitsu, pressure was exerted on Yoruichi nearly forcing her to her knees but this time she would not yeild. She managed to stay on her feet.

She refused to go on her knees for him once again. Yoruichi wanted to kick his ass so badly. Even now she could see the huge bulge in front of his pants. She knew what he wanted and quite frankly she didn't want to give it to him that easily. Did he not get what he wanted from her? He couldn't be obsessed with her because if that were the case he would never let her go. Could he? No the man was too much of maniac to have any type of feelings.

She needed to fight him hard even though she knew that there was a likely chance of a negative outcome. Aizen was too powerful for his own good, especially now since he had the hogyōku in his posession. However that was not going to stop her. She would use her flash steps. This was always an effective move for when fighting her opponents. Flash Step was a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determined the basis of this technique is speed. Yoruichi was indeed the Goddess of Flash so speed was a natural inherent in her abilities. As speed is the main point of the technique, flash steps is best characterized by how fast she could get to Aizen with the least amount of steps without Aizen seeing her. Though she had lacked training for more than a hundred years now that did not sojourn her abilities. Her abilities were still impeccable when it came to flash step.

"Yoruichi " He folded his arms and looked at her.

" You cannot win against me darling. You should be aware of that?" He chuckled darkly. "Don't waste my time."

" Sosuke you should know that I am one to never back away from challenges." She dashed towards him charging up her reaitsu. Her legs still stung from his savage humping but that didn't mean that would stop her.

"Even if it seems impossible there is always a solution." In a gust of wind she was gone. She had disappeared from his sight.

He smirked as he waited for her to attack him. He was also a skilled combat fighter though he preferred using Kyoka Suigetsu most of the time. He didn't want to use his sword, besides that would be so unfair if he used his sword against Yoruichi considering the fact she never used her zanpaktou. Not to mention he didn't want to scar that gorgeous body especially since he had not got to use it to its fullest extent.

She immediately reappeared; Yoruichi was in the air coming down at full force, trying to connect a drop kick to his face. He was immediately alert and swiftly moved out of the way. Her leg came crashing down, hard on the floor breaking it to pieces. Damn it she had missed him. Yoruichi had strategically targeted that move for his face. She wanted nothing more than to put a huge scar on that pretty face of his. She immediately turned on her heels so that she could face him. She unleashed a series of powerful vicious blows all aimed for his head. He effortlessly blocked all of the attacks with his forearms. She was so desperate to wipe that smug look off his face. It looked like he was toying with her. He didn't even break a sweat. He pretended to yawn as he blocked blow after blow. Yoruichi only became more livid, she released her fury as she attacked him. She couldn't let him have it easy against her, she would not allow it.

"You are so predictable."

"Shut up!" Why was he able to keep up with every attack? He had probably activated his shikai.

She would not give up! No matter what, even if she didn't get a hit in, she would continue to press on. She relentlessly continued her fierce blows to his upper body while her strong knee found its way to his groin. It was an unexpected attack even for him. She had kneed him hard in the balls, right where he could not see it coming! He had let his guard down. It seemed all men had the same weak spot no matter how powerful they were. She used this opportunity to get a series of vicious strikes to his face. He immediately raised spiritual pressure roughly shoving her away from him; which gave him time to recover from his injured member. It was not a good thing to be low blowed especially when you had a hard on.

"Was that predictable?" She could not help but smile as she watched him grab his groin in pain. He quickly stood straight and quickly gained his composure.

"You want to play dirty I see." He pushed his brown locks out of his face and looked at her. "Very well, I shall give you what you want." He immediately flashed stepped towards her. In less than a second he stood right before her. She immediately threw a kick to his face but he dodged the kick effortlessly. This was his opening he swiftly grabbed for her black tank top that she was wearing and pulled it off her leaving her chocolate breasts to fall out. She put her hands in front her breasts as he looked at her hungrily and smiled.

"I figured you be more comfortable fighting like that." He said as he tossed her top on the floor. He knew her history with running naked due her abilities to transform into cat.

"You son of a bitch!" The fact that she was topless did not stop her from pressing on to fight him. Though it was uncomfortable with the way her breasts were shaking all over the place. She was giving him an entertaining show without even trying. She stepped towards him as she tried to connect her strong fist to his face. He immediately blocked her fist, grabbed her arm and twisted it at an angle that her back was now facing towards him. He pressed his chest on her bare back. She yelled out in anguish, the pressure he was applying to her hand felt like he was close to breaking it. With one hand he held both of her arms and with his other free hand he used it to trail down her stomach coming into contact with her nether region.

"Stop with this meaningless persistence." He said viciously. "I do not want to cause more unnecessary damage" He said suggestively, he was very aware that her vagina was swollen. He squeezed her swollen womanly folds so tightly in his large palm a tortured whimper escaped her lips. His free hand moved to her back where he squeezed her firm ass so tightly in his hand causing another moan to escape her lips. He spanked her hard as he let her go. She turned on her heels. She was pissed, how dare he touch her body as if it belonged to him? She was so angry. She would never give up. She ferociously threw a punch to his face but he caught it effortlessly.

"You don't give up do you?" He said frustrated. He squeezed her small hand in his larger one; it felt like he was crushing it. She winced in pain. It would be so easy for him to break it.. "Get on your back and open those legs. Make it easier for the both of us." He said as he looked down at her. His 6'1 frame easily towered over her 5'1 frame. His was not looking at her face but rather her beautiful globes that were right in his face. She had such lovely breasts. Man, he needed to get to fucking soon!

"My face is up here, you asshole!" Lighting immediately began to submerge from Yoruichi. She was using the highest form of a Hakuda technique which combined elements such as wind and lightning. It was one of her ultra-powerful techniques which drives kido into her arms and legs. The kido itself can be controlled and fired from the body.

"SHUNKO!" She gathered enough reaitsu and hit him hard combining her speed and energy perfectly. She slammed him into the nearest wall in the hot spring room. She had difficulties controlling her shunko but it couldn't be helped. She needed to do some damage. Did she hurt him? She really hoped so.

Aizen slowly emerged. He stood up and dusted his clothes off. He barely had a scratch on him except for a small cut on his lip. He slowly wiped the blood off his lip and looked at her with glowing eyes. Yoruichi couldn't really stand up straight due to her worn out state, she stood slanted. She was drained. Shunko demanded a lot. She tried to maintain her fighting stance but that was so hard with the way her body was feeling.

"Nice you actually managed to get a powerful blow in. You should know that miracles tend to happen. You won't be so lucky again."

She continued to stare at him but within a blink of eye he was gone. She could not follow his movement. She looked frantically all over her surroundings but he was gone.

"Where did you go?" She said as she looked all around her.

"Right over here." He was now behind her. She could feel his warm body so close to her she felt the heat radiating from him. He moved in closer until she could feel his warm breadth on her neck.

" Yoruichi, you should know that you and I do not stand on equal footing. I am simply impeccable." He unsheathed his Kyoka Suigetsu; she could hear him taking it out. She swallowed hard. Was he going to kill her? She believed so. A man like that would not hesitate to do so. She didn't want to look. Aizen was one to never show any mercy. She was a goner, she knew. She always wondered what her final moments would be like. At least she went down fighting. She closed her eyes and she could hear him swing his zanpaktou against her soft flesh. She felt nothing. He swung his sword again. She took a deep breath, she felt no pain. That was odd; she expected to be sliced in half by now. She touched her abdomen trying to feel her blood but it was dry? She kept her eyes closed too scared to look.

"You are still alive." Aizen's deep voice could still be heard. Yoruichi opened her eyes. She was fine, she was not sliced open. She noticed that her legs were now bare. Bastard, he had cut through her pants. He used his sword to cut her tights to pieces, which lay scattered on the floor. She was now bare as the day that she was born.

"Now let the real fun begin." He carried her off her feet and put her on his shoulder. She struggled but he kept her there as he walked to the hot spring and stood by the edge of it.

"LET ME GO!"

" Sure." He roughly threw her into the hot spring water. She went face first colliding into the hot steamy water of the spring. Thanks goodness the water was not deep otherwise she would have drowned to death. She quickly found her footing on the rocky floor of the hot spring and quickly emerged from the water. Her curvy body completely wet from the steamy water. She wiped her eyes so that she could see in front of her. She needed to be alert to see what move he was going to make next. He still stood by the edge staring at her. She was stunning especially now that her chocolate skin was wet. She had looked like a sex goddess who just emerged from the water. Now he could feel the blood rushing to his groin gallon by gallon. She was fucking HOT! He bent to his knees so that he could feel the warm water of the spring in hands. The water was warm.

"Perfect." He said as he stood to full height. His dark eyes locked with her golden ones as he began to strip. He took off his white coat first, his shirt he wore underneath then finally his pants. He tossed his clothes to the side. His masculine body was ripped. He was not skinny and he was not overly muscular. He was the perfect build. Yoruichi gulped as she could feel the shivers go up and down her spine. He was coming to get her, to punish her for defying him. She swallowed hard. What scared her most was the length of his manhood. Shinigami men's sizes were different from human men. The lengths of their manhoods tended to grow much bigger than human males and Aizen was big. He had to be at least 14 inches. She wondered how he got into her the first time because there was no way she accommodated that in her. No wonder she was swollen. It all made sense to her now.

He slowly descended into the water; his eyes on her like a predator out to get his prey. He walked up to her as she tried to stay away from him. She stood by the corner of the hot spring, her back against the rough wall of the hot spring like a defenceless little puppy. Now he stood inches away from her and smiled.

"Stay away from me." She splashed a lot of water at him as if that would work in pushing him off. Now she regretted doing that. He only looked hotter wet. His ripped form which was now wet made her feel aroused. His wet brown hair was running across his handsome face. He immediately pushed it back. He chuckled as he walked closer to her. He was tired of waiting. She held her hands to her breasts again trying to conceal herself but he roughly grabbed her wrist pulling her arms away from her globes.

"Stop doing that." He immediately closed the distance between them. His bare muscular tanned chest was now pressed against her bosom and she could feel his throbbing erection pressed against her belly.

"It's like you want me to get mad." His hands were pressed against both sides of the rough wall of the hot spring effectively trapping her. She felt claustrophobic. He was so close, in her personal space.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" One hand trailed down her body found and its way to her nether region; his finger began to probe into her swollen vagina. She whimpered as she felt his long finger enter her folds.

"Why do you do stupid things? ". Another finger went into her as she closed her eyes tightly and held back a moan.

His free hand trailed down to her face, holding her chin roughly. His other hand still working its magic in her body, getting her ready for what was to come.

"Look at me." He said harshly as he bent so that their faces were now inches apart. He was trying to get a rise out of her, to bully her. She opened her eyes and regarded his form. He didn't see fear in her eyes, lust maybe, he couldn't tell. He was trying to bring in fear deep within her. He didn't know who he was dealing with. This was Yoruichi, she was not easily intimidated. He put four fingers into her, vigorously finger fucking her.

" I…I…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" She closed her eyes. She was having problems speaking, it's so hard with the way he was fingering her so harshly. He was so rough, it hurt a lot. She looked at him, he could see the hunger and anger in her golden eyes.

"You do not intimidate me Sosuke. Do your worst. "

He smiled at her as he forced his pink lips on hers for a quick kiss.

"I admire your resolve Yoruichi. It's very arousing." He took his hand out of her and licked her juices off his finger. He hummed thoroughly enjoying the taste of her. She watched him as he did that. She couldn't help but feel wet because of what she just saw. She immediately looked away. He carried her over the edge of the hot spring and carefully placed her on her back on the rocky floor, their bodies completely wet. He climbed on top of her and immediately grabbed her breasts squeezing them hard in his firm calloused hands. He loved the colour contrast he saw mocha beautiful breasts against his tanned hands. He squeezed them tightly causing her to yelp in pain, then he began to skilfully massage them. Her boobs were so perfectly molded. He wanted her thoroughly wet this time and hopefully she would not pass out on him this time, no matter what even if he lost control. He began to kiss her body, his kisses trailing down to her breasts, stomach and finally her nether region.

This beautiful man's lips felt so soft against her body. She thoroughly enjoyed the kisses he planted on her curvy body. He was surprised to see how inflamed her pussy lips were. Indeed she was very swollen; he didn't expect it to be this bad, it looked so painful. He chuckled, he almost felt sorry for her, almost. He would try to soothe the pain away; he didn't have a long broad tongue for nothing. He would make good use of it. Yoruichi could feel his hot breath against her lips. She held her breath as she could feel his mouth descending upon her lips. He was simply returning the favour. How could he not after she had given him such great head. He kissed it and she moaned in response. He could smell her. He loved her pungent sweet smell. His mouth again descended upon her pussy and he began to suck on it. A melodious noise came through her throat as he could feel his balmy tongue in her. Her breadth were now shorter and her chest heaved. Intense ripples of pleasure rippled through her.

" SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" She could not comprehend the feeling in her body. It felt so good. Her womanhood had been aching so hard after that time he had fucked her but now he took the pain away. All she could feel was his extensive moist tongue entering her. He knew he was gratifying her, bringing immense pleasure that no man has ever brought her before, not even her boyfriend. All these years of experience had definitely paid off. She tasted so good; he loved every minute of it. Her juices were so flavorful.

Meanwhile Loly and Menoly watched with wide eyes. They were utterly shocked. They couldn't understand the events that occurred. Aizen Sama was mad, he was furious, so why? WHY WAS HE PLEASING HER!? This woman had hit him, injured him, yet he was pleasing her! Menoly and especially Loly were stark raving mad and utterly jealous. Aizen Sama never touched them the way he was touching that bitch right now. More importantly he never seemed interested when sleeping with Loly or Menoly. Those moments were rare. On numerous occasions Loly would have to beg him and when she finally got her way he always seem uninterested and very bored during the process. They continued to watch, very horny from what they were seeing. Loly and Menoly couldn't help the severe nose bleeds that kept on running down their noses.

Yoruichi continued to moan under her breath. She could feel her walls beginning to contract. She was about to release. She could feel it. Aizen would not have it that way though. After he was denied his release the first time he would not be so kind. He gave one skillful long lick of her clit causing her to purr in delight as he withdrew his head from her legs. She opened her eyes and looked up with lust filled angered half closed eyes. Bastard he had denied her, her release. She really needed that. Payback was always a bitch.

She wanted to sit up but his hand held her by the shoulder to the ground.

"Not so fast. I am not done yet." He said huskily. He grew tired of all this foreplay, he needed her now. His throbbing member was now painfully aching. He needed to punish her for all that she did to him. He began to part her legs with his muscular ones but she firmly kept them closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed. "Open your legs."

"I.." She hesitated and looked up at the anomaly above her. Fear was written in her cat like eyes.

"I can't."

"Why do you mean you can't?"

"I can't okay. I can't! I am swollen down there!" She began to panic. The last thing she needed was a severe injury. She was now very aware of what Aizen was capable of.

"You are telling me this why. You should know that I don't care." He easily parted her legs with his muscular thighs and moved between them. .He rubbed his head of his member against her very moist entrance. She purred in response. Though her opening was inflamed that elicited pleasure through her. He continued to bath himself with her wetness never going in to her yet. She arched her back trying to get him to push himself inside though it was not working. He was teasing her, never fully going in. She was soaking wet and her midpoint was hurting. Now she had forgotten about her inflammation. Aizen was well aware of the fact that she needed him, that she was desperate .

"Tell me…" He continued stroke himself against her entrance.

"… What you want?" He lowered his head to peck her lips. Yoruichi did not answer him, he cursed under breath. She was losing control again. She only moaned. Her core was burning now, she needed him now. She was desperate for him.

"Tell me what you want." He hissed at hear.

"I want…" She closed her eyes, very ashamed of herself. She thought of Kisuke. If he were to see her now, he would be completely heartbroken. She could imagine the look in his grey eyes. She looked at Aizen, her golden globes hazy with pure wicked lust.

"I want you, I want you to fuck me so hard."

He liked her admission, it was good to hear.

"Beg for it." He looked down at her with dark hunger.

" Please, please, please… Sosuke I need you…"

He hoisted her ankles up to her shoulders and pinned them there. He secured her legs there by with his heavy torso.

He pushed his thick mushroom head into her. He grunted as he entered her. Her eyes were immediately wide with shock and she squealed out in pleasure and pain to the top of her lungs.

"I wish you knew what you do to me." He steadily plunged into her, somewhat careful not to hurt her, but it was so easy for him to lose his self control. He could never get over how tight she was, her walls squeezed mercilessly around him. She felt tighter than before, it was probably because of her swolleness. With this position he allowed himself to delve even deeper into her than he had before.

All she could feel was the pain in her pussy. Again she had to adjust to the huge size of him. He began to pump into her at a rather slow peace slowly building up ripples of pleasure in her. He maintained a slow rhythm, giving her steady but powerful thrusts. He was very careful not to go all out and lose control. The last thing he needed was her pussy to be damaged beyond repair, he could not do that to such a wonderous part of her. He would always need it from now on.

It was painful and enjoyable at the same time. It stung like hell at first. She could feel a strong fiery sensation as she felt his shaft rub up against her internal walls. She whimpered and whined underneath him. Indeed he was not a man of normal size. He took of a very slow approach with her; he gave her slow yet powerful strokes. Her whimpers of pain were gradually turning into moans of ecstasy. Her body was finally accepting pleasure that he intended on giving her in the first place. Her wails of gratification become more frequent and they were all the more pleasant to his ears. Now he could finally go into this at his own pace without worrying about hurting her. He extracted most of his length from her moist entrance and kept his tip inside of her only to slam back into her

"Aaaaaah! She moaned out loud. He extracted her himself again and slammed himself back into her harder. She moaned even louder, her throat hurting from all the screaming she was doing because of him. He pushed himself all the way inside her feeling the slippery walls of her cervix. He groaned out loudly. She had such lovely velvet petals. He continued to probe into her pussy and he could feel her walls clinching mercilessly on to him, she was reaching her climax. Her release sent immense surges of pleasure throughout every nerve in her body. He continued to pump into her as he could feel his culmination approaching. He could finally feel his release surging in him, as her walls gripped him mercilessly. He came hard in her. He pushed all of himself into her as leaked in her, load after load after load of cum spilled into her body. Their bodies completely drenched with sweat. He was stunned she managed to survive his powerful thrusts. Though her eyes were on the edge of rolling to the back of her head she was still conscious. He quickly regained his composure. He kissed her lips, almost affectionately.

He let her legs slide from his shoulders to his strong waist. She was still breathing heavily completely drained and her vagina felt really numb. She couldn't feel her vagina! That terrified her out of her mind. She gulped hard. Hopefully it was not damaged. He lifted her off the ground; they were still connected in one of the most primitive ways. He carried her as he once again went into the hot spring. He sat down into the hot water with her now settled on his lap facing him. His member was still in her. She could feel that he was semi hard even after his release. Damn did he have limits? He arched his hands letting water flow into his hands and poured it on her. He began to rub her body with his broad hands, slowly getting her clean. He touched her shoulders, her chest reaching down to her breasts; his touch lingered there for a moment. He squeezed her nipple causing her to moan. She looked away slightly embarrassed.

He beamed at her, his eyes still hazy with apparent lust.

"Yoruichi I'm glad you could stay with me this time." He teased her this time recalling how she fainted on him on the last encounter.

She ignored him. She hated what he was doing to her; he was messing up with her mind-set. Could it be that she was developing feelings for him? NO! If that were the case then she would be just as sick as he was. However there was something there, she could not deny that. Maybe it just a crush. Crush? She was too mature for such. That was stupid. That was something she did when she was 16 and naïve. No, she hoped she could control herself, and control her emotions. It was not fair to Kisuke, he did not deserve this. It was not fair to him.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally mustered the courage to look at him.

"Why are you doing this to me… " Her voice trailed off. She was so confused right now.

His smiled at her. His dark eyes penetrating right through her.

"The answer to your question is quite simple actually. Do I have state the obvious? " She kept quiet listening to the callous man speak.

"You will never leave this place ever." She shook her head as if she didn't understand him.

"Do you understand me Yoruichi?" Still no reply, she was mute. He firmly put both hands on her soft cheeks making her look him straight in the eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" He was infuriated when he heard no reply. She was testing his patience. He roughly put his hand in her violet hair, grabbing a handful of hair in his hand applying enough pressure on her skull hurting her. She cringed in pain

"Who do you belong to?" He asked again, very possessively.

"You." She said weakly.

He leaned forward and she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"I glad we could come to a mutual understanding. No matter what you cannot run from me. You're mine." He pressed his lips against her. He gave her deep french kiss. It was wet and he let his tongue enjoy the taste of her mouth. He didn't care that she was very unresponsive to the kiss. He liked it that way. His tongue could explore her mouth how ever he wanted.

Loly and Menoly stood watching completely devastated. Why was he showing this bitch such type of affection to the point that he was kissing her? Loly and Menoly only got to fuck him but never got to have a taste of those wonderful cherry lips of his. He touched Yoruichi in ways that he never ever did with them or any of the espada. Why was she getting all the affection? They had managed to get their severe nosebleeds to slow down. Loly really wanted to cry. Why was she still alive? Loly had so many questions in her head that she could not answer. That bitch was not worthy of him, she was. Menoly's tears become apparent in those big green eyes. Jealousy was indeed a nasty trait. Menoly and Loly loved Aizen with all their heart but he was apathetic towards them.

" I can't believe this…..You don't think Aizen Sama is in lo….." Menoly wanted to cry like five year old baby.

"Don't you dare say that Menoly!" Loly said dangerously. She turned her back to Menoly .

" You're right what am I saying? I hate her so much." Menoly said weakly

"That bitch needs to die! I'm going to kill her"

"I wish we could but we can't. We can't kill her she's stronger than the two of us combined. She would easily wipe the floor with us and Aizen Sama would..."

Loly looked at her friend angrily, her temper rising.

"Shut it Menoly! Can you give me time to think?! Don't be so fucking stupid okay. That bitch can be easily defeated." She was so angry she needed to carry out her frustrations on somebody. Menoly was usually a good punching bag

"I'm sorry but how?"

"Why don't you leave the thinking to me, I know who could help us." She grinned evilly. Thoughts of Yoruichi death filled her mind. She needed to get rid of Yoruichi. She needed get her out of the way. She quickly formulated a plan in her head and smiled evilly. This plan was bound to work. She smirked. Death was always inevitable...

" Follow me." Loly said walking off.

" Hai." Menoly walked closely behind Loly.

**_AN:Please Review. Petty pueez! That would make me happy, put a smile on my very sad face because my week has been very sucky :( _**


End file.
